


The past that haunts you

by Cinryu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, the bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinryu/pseuds/Cinryu
Summary: Hana dreams about her past mission, and it is always good to have someone who will help you to deal with a bad dream.





	The past that haunts you

A giant machine’s step once again have shaken the ground, the vibrations reaching to her skin through the layers of MEKA’s armor. Hana’s heave breath was filling the air, along with the alarming beeping of the controls that stated about the several damages of the system. 

“Song, what is your status?” a hoarse voice racked through the communication channel, the disruption on the line making it hard to understand.

“Negative! The MEKA is damaged and I am not able to move!” though her hands desperately tried to push the robot up by tugging the steer as strong as possible, but besides few jolting of the machine, it didn’t reacted on her trying. 

“Stay where you are and do not react in any way! We’re sending a rescue team to you, they should be there in five minutes. Over and out!” with that a transmission ended and Hana was left on her own. 

Through the glass she could the movement of the huge omnic, that slowly made its way through the countryside of the Korean coast. The woman could only observe him through the glass as its giant head moved around, searching for the prey. It seemed to ignore her once the blast threw her MEKA on the rocks, probably right now the omnics scanner made the machine sure that through the damages of system, the enemy is no longer able to fight, therefore isn’t a threat. Probably when earlier Hana shoot him near his detecting systems, she damaged it somehow. At least that would explain why it decided to ignore her. 

Her thumb for a while hovered over the cannon activate button as she wondered if she should shoot or not. It wasn’t the best position and she was told that she should stay down, but the further the enemy goes, the more damage it will cause. The civils were evacuated and that was good, but what about the one who were fighting? She didn’t want to lose more friends than necessary. 

The sudden movement of the machine drew her attention, as she noticed a shuttle maneuvering through the air to reach her, at the same time avoiding the confrontation. The machine though quickly detected the moving dropship, activating an offensive system. Hana’s hearthbit went faster rapidly as she noticed the bullets flying toward the rescue team, the anger mixing with a terror. 

“No!” her scream was muffled but she didn’t care, grabbing the steer as she furiously pressed the attack buttons, but also this time her MEKA didn’t move a bit. “No! Why now! WHY?!” she furiously kicked the metal, hitting the energy source with her fists.

“I have to help them!” she noticed the dropship dangerously lowering the height with a rapid speed. “Come one! Come one! COME ONE!” after the last hit the systems went on, quickly overloading and going off with a small blast. The last thing that she registered was a loud shriek of the walking omnic before the whole world disappeared in the darkness.  
~  
Hana’s eyes shut open when the loud explosion in the last scene in the movie caused the ships to destroy. The dream was still vivid, the smell of the smoke filling her lungs, a blood dripping from the cut on her mouth seemed to be there, screams and echoes seemed to be feeling the room in the same time as the movie was going on.   
She felt that her body was screaming for the help, her mouths opening to breath as much air as she could, as she was shaking a bit with her hands clenched in the fists, firmly holding her hair it almost hurt. 

“Hey, hey, everything all right?” a worried voice next to her asked as she gently felt a warm hand on her arm. Ah yes, Lúcio. Both of them were watching the newest sci-fi movie, the one that was released in the cinemas recently. They were joking that probably their adventures were more interesting than this as they prepared a bowl of popcorn. She must have fell asleep during it and he didn’t want to wake her up. Sadly, it might have turned better for her. 

Responding on his question she just shook her head, not being able to say the word, still trying to fill her lungs with the air. Hana heard the man beside her ruffling a bit and soon the light from the screen disappeared and the all sound stopped. Then she was pulled into the strong but gentle embrace as the warmth of the second person started to pull her body at ease.

“Shh, now, it was only a dream. You are safe now” he tried to assure her, gently stroking her hair as he rocked her gently, giving her time to slowly calm down, assuring her about safety but at the same time watching closely if it was working, ready to call Angela or any other doctor any minute if none of this worked. 

After a while her breath evened and her hands slowly moved down, but she didn’t move away, hiding her face in his chest as she couldn’t bring herself to look into his eyes. It’s been a while since Hana reacted like this and every time it happened, she felt like her guilt came back once again. “I am sorry” she said after a while, sighing quietly. “It was…like they would die again” she couldn’t force herself to tell him the whole story, but it seemed that he understood.

“Hey, I know that you have been through a lot. It will always be with you, it changed you both inside and outside” Lúcio started slowly, ready to stop if any of his words would seem to hurt her more. “But you helped many people. They wouldn’t make it without you. And everyone tried to do their best. So remember, there will be always someone who owes you their life. Because one strong Korean gamer girl decided to fight” his one hand squeezed her assuring and she nodded.

“Come one, I think it is the time we should rest. You want me to stay with you?” he asked and Hana nodded again. A warm blanket was quickly pulled on both of them and they both soon fell asleep, with bad dreams fading into the void.


End file.
